Fairplay
Fairplay is the 5th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is the first mission to take place in 1932. Background The objectives are to steal Martin Lichtenberg's race car, have Lucas Bertone tune it up to fail, then race in the Lost Heaven Grand Prix and finally steal a new car. Walkthrough After the chit-chat with Don Salieri, you'll be in the bar. Get out to the back yard through the door near Luigi. When you reach there, get inside a warehouse in front of you. Ralph is inside. Approach the vehicle, and Ralph will get up. Now go talk to him. He'll tell you what you'll have to do. After some talking, follow Ralph to a new vehicle. He'll teach you how to steal a Schubert Six. After that, you'll have to find Bobby, Ralph's friend. Get any vehicle you like, but if you can, try to get the fastest car among all the ones you have here. Then, get out through the red door. Meet Bobby at the race track As you can see, the game is timed right now. No time to waste. Check out your map. You must get to a place further along the road in the map, and it's not displayed. Before anything, remember that this is the most important part of the mission that will assure your succession in a timing manner. So, you must drive like mad, you mustn't follow behind cars; just overtake them, and don't get into any accidents or get the cops involved. Use the speed limiter, but try your best to reach the destination quickly. The faster you are the better. Once you start outside on the main road, turn right and drive down this road. Make a left turn when the road ends. Turn right at the first junction you see. Turn left when the road ends, and follow it. Don't turn into any other roads, just keep following it. When you see a road on the right, turn into it. Follow this road for a while. Keep driving, and you will eventually lose a track on yourself on the map. You will then see a guardhouse and a tunnel ahead, so before you reach it, stop your car at the guardhouse. A man will come out. This is him, Bobby. Get out of the car, and go talk to him. He will then open the tunnel that links to the other side for you, so get into your vehicle. Bobby will come running to the vehicle, and get moving through the tunnel. Keep driving forward and you will see a garage. When you reach there, slow down and park your vehicle at the opposite side, so the car doesn't block your way out of there. Now quickly get out. Bobby will get out as well and open the door for you. When he has finished opening the door, talk to him quickly. He will tell you some important stuff and what you should avoid. Listen to him and after that, the game auto-saves. Drive the race car to Lucas' shop When you get control of Tommy, quickly drive the fast car out. Be careful not to swerve to the right too much. As you can see, the car has a damage meter. "It couldn't even be a scratch on it". It's not that bad; you can still have some minor crashes, but try to avoid it. In the same time, you must also speed up. The game is still timed, so remember. You most probably won't encounter the police, so don't worry. You must get this car to Lucas, and he'll take care of it there. This car moves fast, as Bobby said. Be really careful of cars coming from junctions; even if you avoid them it will still lead you to a few crashes. So, slow down when you think you should. Don't hesitate in using the brakes. From here, you must drive back to town, which means that you must get through the tunnel and get past the guardhouse again. When you reach the straight road, decide on the fastest way to the workshop. A lot of ways lead to the same destination, but the easiest and fastest one is via the West Marshall Bridge, and then the Giuliano Bridge. Decide on which way that suits you best. Before you reach the Giuliano Bridge, remember that the shop is located underneath it, not beside or near it. Zoom in the map and check it yourself. When you get there, get your car inside the garage and a cutscene will play. Return the car After some time of waiting, you can finally go. You are given an extra time or an additional time, so it should be enough for you to get back, so it's no picnic. If you've damaged your vehicle at the first run, the meter will be empty again, and that's good news. Following the cutscene, return back to the race track. Get past the guardhouse again, and the tunnel. Now, just drive to where Bobby was waiting and the run is finished. Bobby will give you some compliments for your achievement, and now, return to Salieri's Bar. You can finally drive carefully, so don't even think of getting the cops on your tail or anything. Once you're back at the bar, this part of the mission is complete. Get to the track The next day Tommy walks into the bar and asks Luigi where everyone is to where he replies that everyone is at the track. Just then, a call comes in from Frank. Apparently the driver who was suppose to win got his arm broken and now the only option is for Tommy to race. After the emergency call, you'll start out at the bar. In front of you is a door, so get through it to the back yard. When you reach there, pick a car quickly. Try to get the fastest car you have among the rest. Now drive out to the main street. Get there fast, so overtake cars on the road and don't find any other troubles. The game is timed, but you should get there in time with no problem. When you reach the tunnel near the guardhouse, a cutscene will play, where Frank appreciates Tommy agreeing to race on such short notice and gives him a pep talk. Race Now, the race will start. You will be given an option to change settings for the damage meter (on/off) and the difficulty level (very easy, easy, normal, hard, extreme). If you want an easy win, get the easiest difficulty level. On the original PC version of the game, however, these options do not exist. In order to win and pass on the mission, you'll have to get first place. There are six opponents and three laps. (On the latest PC version, there are 13 opponents and 5 laps although one will smoke out at the start line.) When cornering around the track, be sure to check the map first. You can also see opponents from here, so you'll know how further apart you and the other drivers are. You can get back to the track with the R1 button; this causes some delays when starting, so don't accidentally press the button. This is quite simple if you've played the racing mode before. Try to avoid getting your vehicle turning around, because the car itself is way too sensitive. If your car has just started speeding up and there's a cornering ahead, just slow down by releasing the accelerating button. If you're driving around 100 over, and reaching a tight corner, quickly press the brake button, or if you think there's not enough time, just try your luck with the handbrake button, and turn your car as well. If you can, get the lead at the start of the race. It will be hard to catch up if your start is terrible. It's best to keep a distance from other vehicles, because they will ram your car to the side, thus causing accidents and slowing you down. The better you control your car, the easier and faster you will overtake opponents. This is very true, because your opponents are programmed to slow down at times where there are tight corners, so if you can still speed up, you will overtake them easily. However, managing the controls on these situations will be tough, especially since the car itself is difficult to control and too sensitive. You will have a cutscene after your victory, and you will have a new mission now. Lucas' Gratitude You must go and see Lucas Bertone, the man who helped you sabotaged the fast car; he has a reward for you now. Read the side note above to understand more about him. You will start on the streets. Pick a car, any type will do, and drive to Lucas. From the red door entrance, turn right and drive straight ahead. Turn right again when the road ends, and follow this road, which leads you to the Central Island Tunnel. Just drive straight once you reach at the other side, and make a turn when you see a wide-opened road on the left. Go up this road; it leads you to the Giuliano Bridge. Once you reach the other side of the bridge, turn to the first junction on the right you see. Turn right again at the next junction, and follow the road to the left turning. You will immediately spot a small path on the right (it's actually a road), so turn on this road. Follow it and the workshop is on your right. A cutscene will play when you come close to the workshop. After the cutscene, you've already learned how to steal a Lassiter. The current mission now is to steal a car just like the one in this workshop. It is situated in Central Island. Get in your car and get up the Giuliano Bridge. You could use the shortcut near this workshop. When you get through the bridge, just keep on driving on this wide road, counting the junctions on your right. After you pass the fourth junction to the right, you'll see the yellow car on the right side. Park your car and get ready to steal it. Before you steal it, look around for cops. Ignore the pedestrians, just look for cops, and see if they're around. Start the job only if they're not looking. Wait until the red bar fills up, and you're safe. Now, just drive the car to the garage in Salieri's Bar, and the mission is complete. Result You have two new cars added to your garage: the Schubert Six and the Lassiter V16 Phaeton. Trivia *On the PS2 version, this mission is divided into two missions, with the other one having to drive to the track and race, called Race Day, since the original mission was too long (being surpassed in length by only the mission You Lucky Bastard). *There's a suicidal man in this mission. You can find him at the Giuliano Bridge, the biggest bridge with red color, when you have to bring a racing car to Lucas Bertone to be fixed. The man is standing and everyone has their cars stopped, and two men are gawking and trying to talk him down. There is actually nothing you can do except watch and kill the people (besides the suicidal). If you punch the suicidal man, it'll make him move off the bridge but he keeps standing (on air). *If you manage to damage the car by half the bar, the car will still be in good condition and Bobby would give Tommy a compliment for not leaving any scratches on the car. *The cutscene of the celebratory party is replayed briefly in a later mission, when Tommy realizes the girl (Michelle) he was sent to assassinate was the same one who said "Congratulations you big hero" at the party. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay